Middnight Conversation 2
by alana chantelune
Summary: Oneshot, Traduction d'une fic de thistlerose. Ca n’ennuie pas trop James que Sirius couche avec Remus. Aussi loin que James est concerné, Sirius peut coucher avec tous sauf un Serpentard ou Lily Evans. Mais James s’inquiète de perdre son meilleur ami.


**Midnight Conversation #2**

by Thistlerose

Où le trouver en vo: le lj de l'auteur, son site, FAP, Azkaban's Lair

**Résumé** : ça n'ennuie (pas trop) James que Sirius couche avec Remus. Aussi loin que James est concerné, Sirius peut coucher avec tout le monde sauf un Serpentard ou Lily Evans. Mais James se demande où est sa place avec Sirius. Il s'inquiète de perdre son meilleur ami.

**Note **: Ceci est la suite de _Midnight Conversation 1_, que j'ai également traduit. Je remercie très fort l'auteur de son autorisation. Et bien sûr, mille merci à **Titou Moony** de l'avoir corrigé, car il semble que je sois une traduction trop littérale…

**Se situe en** : Décembre, 1976

oOoOoOoOoO

_Définitivement une soirée à être à l'intérieur_, songea James Potter en lançant un regard à la fenêtre. La neige tombait avec fureur, et le vent rugissait à travers les branches nues, les faisant racler comme un trousseau de clefs en fer. C'était une soirée à sortir les gros pull en laine et les bas de flanelle, à être assis devant un feu ronflant, à siroter une Bierraubeurre chaude et grignoter des Chocogrenouilles. Ça n'aurait pas du être une soirée passée à jouer aux échecs sorciers avec Charlotte la cousine de onze ans, idéalement, mais ça valait mieux que les alternatives d'aller au lit ou de rejoindre les adultes pour du café et des biscuits dans le salon.

Charlotte attira son attention sur le jeu en prenant son cavalier, qui mena un combat décent mais finit par tomber en rampant et suggérant toutes sortes de pot-de-vin, au chagrin de James.

"Je m'ennuie," annonça t-il comme deux pions traînaient le cavalier hors du plateau.

"Tu dis ça juste parce que tu perds," dit Charlotte de façon acerbe.

James fronça les sourcils. "C'était ennuyeux avant. Je le dis juste maintenant." C'était vrai, mais il avait conscience que ça avait l'air lamentable. Pourtant, avec six ans et Presque onze pouces en sa faveur, s'il disait que le jeu était fini, il était fini, et Charlotte était assez sage pour ne pas se plaindre tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses pièces et commençait à les remettre dans leur boite. James se leva et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, laissant Charlotte s'occuper de son jeu d'échec.

"_Merci_," grogna t-elle.

"Tu ferias mieux de t'y habituer, chérie," fit James avec un rictus, en agitant sa Bierraubeurre et il s'enfonça davantage dans les coussins. "Tu commences Poudlard l'an prochain, et tu sais ce qu'on fait faire aux petits première année?"

"Nettoyer après les stupides septième années à grosse tête?"

"Tout juste, mon petit chou," fit James avec chaleur. Il perdit son rictus quand Charlotte attrapa la dernière Chocogrenouile et en mordit la tête. "Tu voix, c'est le genre de comportement qui envoie les petits premières année nourrir les loup-garous."

"Tu ne connais aucun loup-garou," l'informa violemment Charlotte avec la bouche pleine de chocolat.

"Oh, j'en connais pas?" James arqua un sourcil.

"Non, t'en connais pas. Et si oui et que tu essayais que j'en nourrisse un, il te mangerait d'abord parce que ta tête est plus grosse."

"Ah, mais tu es plus douce."

Charlotte mangea les pattes de sa Chocogrenouille et mâcha sauvagement.

"Ne va pas te mordre la langue, maintenant."

La fille le regarda, puis se hissa avec humeur dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. James lui tapota affectueusement la tête, sourit quand elle rejeta sa main, et retourna son regard vers la neige. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Padfoot : _Tu sais t'y prendre avec les jeunes filles, pas vrai, mon vieux_? Ce à quoi lui, Prongs, aurait répondu, _Seulement celles qui m'adulent. Si jamais elles laissaient aller leurs sentiments, ils éclabousseraient partout. De la surcompensation, voilà ce que c'est_. Ce qui, bien sûr, aurait poussé Padfoot à remarquer sournoisement, '_Eclabousser _?' - et puis ils auraient éclaté de rire et auraient comploté pour semer un peu la pagaille—jusqu'à ce que Padfoot se rappelle qu'il était pédé et qu'il aille se faire Moony.

James avait été surpris d'apprendre que son meilleur ami couchait avec un autre mec, mais il s'était habitué à l'idée depuis Septembre. Il _n'appréciait pas_ franchement ça, mais il ne pouvait haïr Sirius pour être ce qu'il était – ce qu'il avait toujours été, si Sirius disait vrai. Il pouvait se sentir un peu mal à l'aise de se changer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch devant Sirius, mais il n'avait jamais surpris Sirius le regarder, ou un autre garçon hormis Remus.

Il ne pouvait haïr Remus pour être homosexuel plus qu'il ne pouvait le haïr pour être un loup-garou. Il pouvait rire de la main ridiculement injuste du Destin, ou de la Vie ou de n'importe quel coup dur qui lui était arrivé, mais Remus pourrait, et même plus vraisemblablement, en rirait avec lui. James n'était pas un bigot.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait l'idée de ses deux amis males couchant ensemble. D'une part, c'était illégal selon les lois magiques _et_ Moldues. Se faire prendre par la mauvaise personne pouvait les plonger dans des problèmes considérables. James était assez sage pour savoir que ce genre de problèmes ne valait pas la peine de s'y mettre, mais il se demandait si ses amis le savaient aussi.

Ils avaient eu de chaudes alertes. Merlin, ils _avaient_ été pris, il se le rappelait, par Catriona Lynton, la plus récente (et probablement dernière) ex-petite amie de Sirius. Elle était entrée dans leur compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, avait ouvert la porte sans frapper, avait reçu à peine un regard.

"J'imagine que ça signifie que tu ne lui avais pas dit," avait sèchement dit James, après que Sirius ait pensivement retiré sa langue de la bouche de Remus – un peu après que Cat se soit sauvé dans une masse confuse de joues écarlates et de cheveux blonds.

"Lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre," avait dit Sirius, son regard ne quittant jamais Remus – qui avait au moins la décence de paraître chagriné. "J'lui ai mentit sur rien. J'lui ai seulement pas dit qui." Il avait sourit d'un air songeur, et Remus lui avait rendu le sourire. Ils avaient l'air si horriblement pareil, si _heureux _que c'en était déprimant. "Moony et l'Ecosse," Sirius avait murmuré. "Aucune chance contre leurs efforts combinés. Jaloux, Prongs?"

Jaloux ? Pas de Sirius exactement, et pas de Remus, non plus. Pas comme le pensait Sirius, au moins. Mais d'une autre façon... oui. Jusqu'à l'automne dernier, James et Sirius avaient été aussi proches que des frères pouvaient l'être. Ils avaient tout partagé. Ils avaient même partagé une fille, une fois-- Eleanor Kersey. Sirius la lui avait refilée l'été dernier dans une tentative de lui sortir Lily Evans de la tête. Ils étaient restés ensemble trois semaines. Puis Sirius avait annoncé – le visage honteux, à son crédit – qu'elle commençait à _lui_ plaire. ils l'avaient tous les deux eue – l'idée de Sirius, bien que Kersey ait joué le jeu -- et puis elle était partie de son côté. "C'était chouette," avait-elle dit à James. "Un peu de fantaisie, en fait. Je ne veux vraiment pas être entre vous, cependant. On te coupe et il saigne."

Avec leurs cheveux noirs, leurs habits et leurs phrases similaires, ils avaient été pris pour des frères plus de fois que James ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Ils avaient même été accusé d'utiliser la Legilimencie aux matchs de Quidditch, tellement ils anticipaient fidèlement les mouvements de l'autre.

C'était ainsi que cela avait été, jusqu'à l'automne dernier.

James supposait qu'il était heureux pour ses amis. Il le leur avait dit, en fait, et ils semblaient le croire. L'un d'entre deux eût été une fille, il savait qu'il aurait considérer ça comme le couple idéal. Remus avait quelqu'un qui connaissait son secret, qui était en fait devenu Animagus pour qu'ils l'accompagnent durant les pleines lunes. Sirius était quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune appréhension, grâce à son physique, son nom de famille –de pur lignage- et son approche trop confiante de presque tout.

Il étaient bien l'un pour l'autre, admit James de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient en privé -- et une fois, presque en public -- mais ça ne le rendait pas malade, non plus.

C'était juste que... aucune des petites amies de Sirius n'était jamais entrée dans le cercle enchanté des Maraudeurs. Pas même Maddin Mayfair, qui jouait au Quidditch avec James et Sirius, n'y était parvenu. Remus, faisant partie de ce cercle enchanté, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'incruster. Ils étaient divisés, à présent, tous les quatre. Fractionnés. Alors qu'ils avaient été Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, et Prongs, ils étaient désormais Moony et Padfoot... et Prongs... et, quand il n'était pas un gros balourd, Wormtail.

James se demanda si les vieux jours manquaient à Sirius. Il pourrait lui demander quand Sirius viendrait à Windermere un peu plus tard dans la semaine, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le ferait pas. Des questions aussi importantes abordées durant les vacances de Noël) seraient sans doute accueillies avec hostilité. Oh, bon, songea James. Il pourrait parler à Remus le mois prochain, quand il reviendrait de France avec sa famille, s'il était réellement désespéré de savoir.

Dehors, un chien aboyait. James prit graduellement conscience du son. Cela le tira de ses pensées. _Pauvre bête, dehors par un temps pareil. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui avant de geler._

Charlotte avait entendu le chien. Elle se tordit dans son fauteuil et pressa son nez sur la vitre. "Pauvre bête," chantonna t-elle doucement. "C'est celui des fermiers?"

"Ouais, probablement." James fixait avec désintérêt les branches des arbres qui se balançaient. Les dernières feuilles de l'automne avaient mis longtemps à tomber. "Les collies des Stantons sont toujours à se balader. Maman à posé des barrières, pourtant. Si l'un d'eux s'approche trop près de notre terrain, il tournera les talons et rentrera chez lui, tout bêtement. Ils déterrent les fleurs. Maman piquait tout le temps une crise."

"Celui-là est _sur_ le terrain," rapporta Charlotte. "Et... c'est pas un collie. C'est un chien terriblement grand. On devrait le dire?"

James fouilla le terrain du regard. Il y _avait_ un chien, un énorme chien noir, marchant péniblement à travers la neige tassée vers la maison, où aucun chien n'était supposé aller.

Pas un vrai chien, en fait.

James se dressa d'un coup.

"Où tu vas--?"

"Je m'en occupe," dit-il, balançant sa tasse à la fillette. "Attends-là. Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit, même. Il est minuit, de toute façon."

"Mais--"

"Je vais m'en occuper," dit-il avec fermeté et, les oreilles pleines des aboiements rapportés par le vent, il se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée pour prendre cape, écharpe, gants, et bottes.

La force du vent quand il ouvrit la porte le rejeta Presque dans la maison, mais il serra les dents, rabattit son capuchon, et se fraya un passage dans la cour. La neige le pénétrait de l'intérieur.

Il serra ses bras autour de lui, "T'es devenu fou?" beugla t-il au chien, qui s'était arrêté à un mètre de la véranda et le regardait de ses yeux étonnamment pâles. "Ca gèle à mort! Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Puis il repris ses esprits. "Rentre, Sirius."

Le chien ne bougea pas.

"Bon," grogna James, "tu _es_ devenu fou. Allez, rentre. Tu n'es pas blessé, non?" Une peur soudaine refroidit sa colère. "T'es blessé?"

Le chien secoua la tête et souffla.

"Rentre, alors," dit James. "_Je suis_ en train de geler. Il y a de la Bierraubeurre à l'intérieur, et je peux récupérer quelques biscuits. On a des invités, donc naturellement Maman a fait assez de nourriture pour un bataillon. Ils sont tous dans le salon à discuter," ajouta t-il rapidement comme le chien gémissait et secouait la tête. "Personne ne te verra, si c'est ça qui te fait peur. On a plein de couvertures. Et des coussins."

Sous les yeux de James, la forme de fourrure noire se brouilla et ratatina. La tête s'abaissa et quand elle remonta deux secondes après, James se trouva à regarder dans des yeux bleus enfoncés dans un visage très pâle encadré par des cheveux de corbeaux indisciplinés. "Veux juste une douche," dit sombrement Sirius. "Et un peu de nourriture à emmener. J'resterai pas longtemps."

"Bien," dit James, pris par surprise, et il se demanda dans quels problèmes son ami s'était embarqué. Il n'aurait pas brûlé la maison de ses parents ou libéré leur horrible Elfe de Maison, non? "C'est bon," dit-il, décidant que ses questions attendraient. "Entre. Laisse-moi juste m'assurer que ma stupide cousine est allée au lit. Elle t'a vu en chien, et--"

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Entre à l'intérieur," dit James, et après ça, à la quatrième fois, Sirius bougea enfin. Il trébucha jusqu'aux derniers mètres enneigés vers James qui, sans savoir pourquoi, tendit le bras et attrapa le sien. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il l'ait fait parce que un moment après un une féroce rafale de vent souffla dans la cour et Sirius perdit équilibre et serait tombé sans son aide.

"Allons-y," grogna Sirius s'accrochant à son soutien, tête baissée.

James nota que Sirius n'avait pas de sac mais que ses poches semblaient très pleines. Il n'en fit pas mention tandis qu'ils avançaient péniblement depuis la véranda jusqu'à la maison.

James fit attendre Sirius dans le couloir d'entrée pendant qu'il s'assurait que Charlotte était vraiment partie. Quand il fut certain que la voie était libre, il se retourna et fit un signe.

Sirius avait des problèmes dans les escaliers. "Juste crevé," marmonna t-il quand James demanda encore s'il était blessé, et haussa les épaules à l'offre d'assistance de James. Ce fut une lente ascension et James s'inquiétait que quelqu'un les entendent, mais ils se rendirent à sa chambre sans être découverts.

Une fois à l'intérieur, avec la porte bien fermée derrière yeux, Sirius se laissa tomber par terre, le dos contre l'un des montants du lit et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. James étudia son ami. Il avait l'air plus mince que lorsque qu'ils s'étaient séparés à King's Cross quelques jours avant, et sa peau était plus pâle que James ne l'avait vu. Il avait des cercles sombres sous les yeux, son manteau et son jeans étaient complètement trempés et déchirés et ses bottes avaient perdu leur talon.

Il y avait des choses que James savait devoir faire, comme envoyer Charlotte chercher du thé, ou faire couler un bain, ou ordonner à Sirius d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de dire, "Qu'est-il arrivé?" bêtement.

Sirius ouvrit ses yeux en une fente. "Me suis enfui de chez moi. Pour de bon," cracha t-il. "J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con--" Il commença à lever la main, mais arrêta le mouvement pour quelque raison, et la replaça sous son aisselle. "Je peux pas y retourner."

"On ne t'attendait pas avant encore quelques heures," s'entendit dire inutilement James. Son cerveau vibrait de ce que son ami venait juste de lui dire. "Mais tu es le bienvenu... Je veux dire, bien sûr tu peux--" Pour la seconde fois en dix minutes il revint brusquement à ses sens. "Merlin, Sirius, tu as _couru_ jusqu'ici? Depuis _Londres_--?"

"Me suis arrêté à Birmingham pour voir Wormtail."

James bégaya.

"Je resterai pas longtemps," grogna Sirius. "J'ai envoyé un hibou à ma cousine, Andy. Elle et Ted sont dans le coin pour les vacances. Je resterai avec eux jusqu'à ce que trouve quoi faire. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de nourriture. Je meurs de faim. Je vais me lever. Dans une minute."

"Tu vas rester avec moi," décréta James. "Qu'est-ce que ça change à ça?"

Soit Sirius choisit d'ignorer la question soit il ne l'entendit pas. "Je veux Remus," marmonna t-il.

"Remus est en France."

"Je _sais_." Sirius grogna et se pelotonna en avant, son front touchant ses genoux. "Il ne sera pas de retour avant après le Nouvel An. Lui ai pas envoyé de hibou parce que je veux pas gâcher ses sacrés vacances. Tu vois ? Je suis un putain de bon petit ami. Et un putain de fils malheureux. Traître de sang, une branche dégénérée du glorieux arbre généalogique, pour reprendre ma chère maman. Oh, et abomination, aussi. J'dois pas oublier celle-là. Je pense que c'est ma préférée. D'après une analyse de mon père."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda patiemment James. Pour autant qu'il savait, Sirius n'avait jamais apprécié ses parents, pas qu'il ait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ça. Ils lui envoyaient constamment des Beuglantes – pour faire gagner trop de points à Gryffondor, pour faire perdre trop de Points à Gryffondor, pour sortir avec la mauvaise fille, pour embêter son frère. Ils traitaient Sirius de noms que James était certain que ses propres parents ignoraient. Sirius n'avait jamais laissé les abus de ses parents le perturber, avant. Il en avait toujours rit, l'ignorant complètement. Au nom de Merlin, qu'était-il arrivé cette fois?

"Je pensais," fit James, quand Sirius ne répondit pas, "que tu allais te tenir à l'écart de tout le monde."

"Ils ont découvert pour Remus," dit simplement l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils. "Ils ont découvert que c'est un--?" Puis, avec une froide et soudaine compréhension, "_Oh_, ils ont découvert pour _toi_ et -- _Comment_?"

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Charlotte y passa la tête. Les yeux grands ouverts à la vue de Sirius, qui avait bondi sur ses pieds et avait l'air prêt à sauter à la gorge de la file ou par la fenêtre.

"Dehors!" claqua James.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au chien?" demanda Charlotte.

"C'était pas un chien," dit rapidement James. "C'était lui." Il jeta un œil à Sirius, qui serrait la colonne du lit, le visage mortellement pâle. "Dehors," répéta t-il d'une voix sourde.

"J'ai entendu aboyer," insista la fille.

"C'était un des chiens des voisin. Les barrières l'ont arrêté. Tu _as vu_ Sirius. _Dehors_."

"Non, j'ai vu --"

"Tu n'as pas vu ce que tu pensais voir," murmura Sirius de façon menaçante, et il fit un pas mal assuré en avant.

Charlotte ferma la bouche.

"Ecoute," dit James, anxieux pour une fois d'éviter un désastre, "c'est mon ami, Sirius. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas un chien. D'abord, tu n'as pas vu un chien. Il faisait sombre. Tu as _entendu_ un chien, alors quand tu as vu une ombre noire dans la cour, tu as présumé--" Trop d'explication, réalisa t-il. Sa cousine détaillait son ami avec suspicion. James prit une profonde inspiration, et recommença avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton autoritaire. "C'est Sirius. Il a parcouru un long chemin et il a froid. Pourquoi tu ne te rends pas utile et fais-nous du thé, et ramènes nous des biscuits si tu ne les as pas tous mangés?"

"Je suis pas ton esclave!"

"Considère que c'est de l'entraînement pour l'an prochain. Sois un amour ou je te ferais nourrir un loup-garou."

"Tu ne _connais_ pas de loup-garou."

"Il en connaît," dit Sirius, l'air faiblement amusé. "Tout comme moi. Et il te ferait descendre avec un verre de whisky pur feu, tu peux me croire."

"Bien, alors," dit James. "Mon chou--"

"J'y _vais,_" grogna Charlotte. Mais elle n'y alla pas. Elle continua à regarder Sirius et comme James observait, son expression changea de la suspicion, à la surprise, à une expression que James connaissait bien. Il avait vu trop de filles regarder son ami ainsi.

"_Non_," dit James.

La fillette roula des yeux. "Je sais, je sais," marmonna t-elle. "Trop jeune."

"Trop _Potter_," lança méchamment Sirius.

"Trop _fille_," lança James, et le regretta immédiatement.

Mais Charlotte haussa seulement les épaules, et dit un peu rêveusement, "Oh, bon," et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Tu viens juste de me dévoiler à ta cousine," grommela Sirius.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda James. "Avec ta famille?"

"Avec ma--? Oh, oui. Je _me suis_ vraiment tenu à l'écart de tout le monde, comme j'avais promis de le faire." On aurait dit qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'être cru, alors James hocha la tête. "J'ai _essayé_ de toute façon. Resté dehors la plupart de la journée. Passé la plupart des soirées dans ma chambre. J'y ai même mangé, quand ils me laissaient faire. Personne semblait s'en soucier, vraiment." Sirius se tourna face à la fenêtre, et James ne put voir son expression. Son ton était léger, presque celui de la conversation. "Mais fais confiance à ma mère pour ne laisser rien ni personne seul. Elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais dans ma chambre tout le temps. Je crois qu'elle elle pensait que j'organisait quelque rallye sang-mêlé ou d'enfants de Moldus ou autre chose. Ou que je faisais des badges anti-Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou quelque chose. Lundi, quand je suis sorti, elle a envoyé Kreacher fouiller ma chambre. Il a trouvé cette lettre que j'écrivais à Moony. Bien sûr j'avais tout verrouillé," aboya t-il, bien que James n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. "Il l'a eut quand même. J'ai pas utilisé le nom de Remus dans la lettre. Ch'uis pas si stupide. Mais… j'ai décrit certaines choses et… ils savaient que j'écrivais à un mec. Pas besoin de le dire, je suis rentré pour une réception _assez_ chaleureuse. Volcanique, en fait. Passons. J'ai attrapé de quoi remplir mes poches, et j'ai couru. Maintenant, si je peux prendre cette douche et cette tasse de thé, je serais parti pour York et les autres abominations de la famille."

"Tu pourrais rester ici," commença James, presque certain que son offre serait susciterait la même réponse de la même réponse qu'auparavant, quand un mouvement de Sirius attira son attention. L'autre avait encore levé une main vers son visage et, comme avant, arrêta le geste et rentra la main hors de vue. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ta main?"

"Rien."

"Bon." James ferma l'espace entre eux en trois enjambées rapides, saisit Sirius par les poignets, et le força à lui montrer. L'autre essaya de les lui retirer, mais James l'attrapa vite et leva ses mains pour qu'il puisse voir. "Oh, Merlin--"

"C'est un long chemin depuis Birmingham." Sirius paraissait sur la défensive. "Les sols sont gelés. Glace et cailloux. Du traverser une rivière une fois. Dut sauter quelques barrières, aussi-"

James fixa les paumes bleuies et noires de crasse et sang coagulé de son ami. Elles étaient tellement enflées, tous les ongles brisés et incrustés de sang, et James avait été à Londres, et il avait vu les écureuil écrasés par les voitures Moldues, et la masse de chaires qu'il tenait dans ses mains ressemblaient plus à ça qu'à des mains humaines. Il pouvait seulement imaginer de quoi les pieds de Sirius avaient l'air. Comment tenait-il encore debout?

James déglutit. "Il y a des onguents," dit-il doucement. "Dans le garde-manger. Je vais t'en amener quelques-uns. On va te nettoyer ça. Et puis -- Pads, par la barbe de Merlin, laisse ma mère te regarder. Elle saura quoi faire. Pour l'amour de—Je vais _tuer_ Wormtail si tu étais ne serait-ce que moitié moins dans cet état quand tu es allé chez lui."

Sirius baragouina soudainement, "C'est vraiment loin. J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon balai. Pas pris d'argent pour le Magicobus. Fait un peu d'auto-stop, mais—c'est vraiment loin. J'ai pas réalisé. Il a envoyé les Crups après moi ; ils ont rien fait. Je pense qu'ils sentaient—M'ont juste chassé un peu. Me suis transformé dès que j'ai pu et les ai effrayé, mais—Il est tellement stupide. Putain, je vais le tuer. Tellement stupide. Il a envoyé les Crups après moi. Il a dit, Si t'aimes tellement jouer la chienne, il y a là quelques véritables chiens.'"

"Qui a dit ça?" demanda James. "Qui a envoyé les Crups après toi?"

"Mon frère, Regulus."

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de James qui s'était échauffé depuis Septembre se ressouda soudainement. Un amour féroce et de la colère pulsèrent dans ses veines, éloignant le doute. "Regulus n'est _pas_ ton frère," dit-il d'un ton qui fit lever la tête de Sirius et le regarder, avec de grands yeux. James le secoua une fois, fort. "Je _t'interdis_ de l'appeler comme ça. _Je suis_ ton frère. _Moi_. Si tu l'appelles comme ça encore une fois, je te cognerai, je le jure. Je suis ton frère." C'était un rôle que personne – pas même Remus – ne pouvait lui prendre. Regardant franchement dans les grands yeux bleus, il vit que Sirius le savait, lui aussi, et avant que l'autre garçon ne puisse dire un mot James lâcha ses poignets, l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'attira à lui. "Je suis ton frère," chuchota t-il encore difficilement.

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de James et s'abandonna dans son étreinte. Ses épaules tremblèrent, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. James le laissa pleurer, le soutenant en silence, refusant de l'embarrasser avec des mots. Sirius finit par se calmer et les battements de son coeur ralentirent en un rythme régulier. "Vais bien," murmura t-il.

James dit fermement, "Tu restes ici, d'accord? Il y a plein de chambres et plein de nourriture. Mes parents n'y verront pas de problème. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils te tourneraient le dos à Noël? Ou n'importe quand? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé un hibou de chez Peter? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu vers moi en premier?"

Un long reniflement bruyant précéda la réponse de Sirius, et quand il parla sa voix semblait serrée. "Peter a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais en colère. A cause de moi et Moony. Et peut-être jaloux."

"Wormtail est un idiot. Je ne suis pas en colère. Jaloux? _Franchement_. Pourquoi sommes-nous ami avec un tel crétin? Allez, viens. Tu es trempé et tu me mouilles. Enlève ces vêtements. Tu peux mettre les miens."

Sirius renifla encore. "Tu sais que dès que je serai à demi-nu, ton innocente petite cousine va se matérialiser."

"Tu lui plais déjà. Je vois pas pourquoi."

"Je peux," fit Sirius. "Le truc, c'est qu'elle pourrait penser que tu es pédé, toi aussi."

James roula des yeux et donna à son ami une autre accolade. "J'allais aller chercher des onguents pendant que tu te changes. Mais qui se préoccupe de ce qu'elle pense? Ce ne rend pas ça vrai. Et même si elle le pensait – qui s'en préoccupe, bon sang?"

Sirius s'écarta et le regarda avec incertitude. Ses joues étaient maculées de larmes, ses yeux rougis. "Tu le penses?"

"Ouais," dit James. "Ouais, je le pense."

"Tu sais," dit lentement l'autre, "Je n'ai pas vraiment -- changé. L'été dernier je ne suis pas devenu autre chose que je n'étais déjà. J'ai pensé que je pourrai faire que ça s'arrête. Pensé que c'était juste une phase. Mais ensuite j'étais seul avec Remus, et j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Tout a prit sens. Pas besoin de sorts ou de potions. Le whisky a aidé."

"Pas besoin d'explications, vieux," dit James, bien qu'il fût étrangement curieux. "Pour ma part, tu peux baiser tout le monde excepté un Serpentard ou Lily Evans."

"Putain, j'ai trop froid," croassa Sirius, avec un ombre de son humour habituel.

"Alors désape-toi," fit James avec exaspération. "Je vais chercher les onguents. Il y a un pyjama dans ce tiroir par là. Les robes sont dans le placard. Ne saigne pas sur le duvet. Je vais trouver Charlotte et le thé. Je lui dirait qu'on ne la donnera à bouffer à aucun loup-garou."

"Nah. De toute façon, Moony m'assure que je suis le seul qu'il mangera jamais."

"Je m'en vais!" s'étrangla James, et il poussa l'autre de côté.

Sirius rit.

James fila.

Quand il revint dix minutes après, Sirius était endormi, affaissé contre la tête de lit. Il ne s'était pas changé, et un coup d'œil aux mains pendant mollement sur ses genoux révéla pourquoi à James.

Se maudissant pour sa stupidité, James posa le plateau d'onguents, bandages, thé, et biscuits sur son bureau, et vint aux côtés de son ami.

Il y a un point où l'intimité perd tout sens et toute valeur.

Prenant grand soin de ne pas toucher les mains mutilées, James dévêtit son ami – il dut couper les bottes avec un canif, tellement ses pieds étaient enflés – nettoya ses coupures, les désinfecta avec un onguent antiseptique, et les enveloppa dans des bandages de lin propres. Il essaya de ne pas regarder de trop près le corps de l'autre garçon tandis qu'il faisait tout cela, mais il ne put s'en empêcher, et il pensa, comme son regard saisissait les hanches étroites, le ventre plat, les larges épaules, et cheveux noirs emmêlés, _C'est ce que Remus aime. C'est ce qu'il désire_.

Il pouvait voir pourquoi une fille trouvait Sirius attirant. Il était beau. Mais Remus n'était pas une fille. _Pourtant, ils ont envie l'un de l'autre. Ils se rendent heureux_. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais il le voyait ben. _Et s'ils se rendent heureux,_ songea t-il,_ qu'y a t-il de mal à ça?_

Sirius remua quand James lui enfilait doucement sa robe de flanelle. Il soupira, tourna la tête, et regarda James, les yeux toujours embués de sommeil. "Merci," chuchota t-il.

Il y avait des questions que James voulait poser –_ Est-ce que ça a toujours été Remus? Seulement Remus? Est-ce que ça a jamais été moi?_ Elles montèrent à ses lèvres, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, tout ce qui put sortir fut un simple, honnête, "De rien."

Sirius cligna lentement des yeux, et un coin de sa bouche se redressa. C'était le premier vrai sourire que James lui voyait de toute la soirée, et cela le réchauffa. Il ne poserait jamais ces questions, il le savait, et il serait content de ne pas en connaître les réponses. Il avait son ami, il avait son frère. Que Sirius ait jamais voulu qu'ils soient quelque chose de plus que ce qu'ils étaient maintenant... c'était sans importance.

Sirius se rendormit avant que James – dont les mains avaient commencé à trembler de fatigue -- n'ait réussi à défaire sa ceinture. James essaya de garder son corps immobile bien qu'il soupçonnât qu'il eût fallut un troupeau d'Eruptifs déchaînés pour réveiller de nouveau Sirius. Il tira un coin de la couverture et installa confortablement l'autre garçon contre les coussins. Se redressant avec raideur, il écarta les mèches errantes de cheveux qui s'étaient prises dans des courtes lanières et sur les lèvres à demi-ouvertes. Il nota, ce faisant, que la peau de Sirius était chaude. Mais il paraissait paisible.

_Coupez le et je saigne_, songea James et souhaita silencieusement une encyclopédie maléfices sur les têtes de Mr et Mrs Black et le plus jeune de leurs deux fils.

Il laisserait Sirius dormir aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin, décida éteignant la lumière et s'installa sur le nid de couvertures et de coussins qu'il s'était installé sur le sol. Quand il se réveillerait, sa mère lui jetterait un œil, bien qu'il soupçonnait fortement que son ami ne voudrait rien à voir avec les mères pour un très long moment. Ils enverraient des hiboux à Remus et Peter et tous les quatre ensemble, ils décideraient quoi faire.

C'était ce que faisaient des frères.


End file.
